


Probably Shouldn’t Miss You - Kleinsen

by Michael_In_The_Shitter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Crying, Evan finds out, Gay, Ive never written Zoe so she’s might be OOC, Lots of pining on Jared’s end, M/M, Missed Friendship, Pining, Post-Canon, So like they distant as fuck, Trans Character, Trans Jared, Won’t admit it, gay relationship, some book references, trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_In_The_Shitter/pseuds/Michael_In_The_Shitter
Summary: Jared and Evan split apart after the events of the Connor Murphy Project, after everything crashed into what was essentially hell. Jared gets a job at a nearby art store that Evan frequents, things ensue and Jared realizes how much he misses talking to Evan, and how he’d pushed previous feelings away to be cool and popular, only to come to the conclusion Evan was probably straight and was still dating Zoe Murphy. His over-romanticized dream girl.Jared wasn’t going to give up on the friendship regrouping, though.





	Probably Shouldn’t Miss You - Kleinsen

The air was almost unbearably cold that day, people were wearing jackets and huddled together as they stepped the streets. Couples even closer than the families seemed to be, almost connected together, their hands locked together like chain links causing Jared Kleinman to feel almost dirty people-watching from the not even close to heated art store that was completely empty other than coworkers pretending to restock Copic  markers.

Nobody bought them, seven dollars for one marker was insane in Jared’s opinion, added together the refills at least once every two months, which were from his knowledge four to five dollars depending on what ‘type of marker’ they had. They were all the same, they just had fancy names so that they could slap an extra two dollars on. 

_Ding_

Jared’s head jolted to the door, the source of that sound of a bell, the middle piece hitting against the material of the outside ring of the bell. And with that jolt the person seemed to be gone, the only trail of said person was the light swinging of a glass door.

His eyebrows furrowed, creasing the middle before he gave a bored eyeroll, attention locking back onto the now fading screen of the store computer, which connected to the register. His hand shifted across the mouse, scrolling it once as the screen jolted back into color, reflecting off his glasses.

The time ticked seconds feeling like hours, a yawn falling over him. His attention shifting to the areas around him. He guessed that the person who... He really shouldn’t have any interest in figuring out the identity of some random customer. It was just a thought that ripped at his mind like a paper shredder through ten layered pieces of paper, folded in half at that, all pushed together so it jammed the shredder and took thirty minutes to get halfway through.

Ten minutes. 

It took ten minutes for the person to show up, a few calligraphy pens and a bottle of green ink placed atop the thing set of pens. Jared went to typing in the items, a squint being given as he took note of the companies from afar, $7.50. The price of a single Copic for all that, a small tsk fell through Jared’s mouth. 

 “How was your experience?” He stated, monotone ringing dry from his voice. He kept his eyes locked on the screen, not really caring to hear a response. 

“Um.”

Fuck. He knew that awkward uncomfortably spaced out from the actual topic of the reply ‘Um.’ He couldn’t look, this would all come full circle and drag him into a hell of tension that Jared didn’t need at his work space.

”It was fine.” The boy replied as he placed his items on the counter, Jared scanning them far too quickly to get the price to show show the outer-screen. Pixelized green numbers showing after a moment. “7.50” Jared huffed out. Eyes betraying him as he looked up at the boy, who was now confirmed as Evan Hansen, his ex-family friend of now a few months, though the family friend thing lasted maybe a year or less and the times Jared hated to remind himself of, the times that they were best friends attached at the hip, lasted since basically birth. 

“Jared! Oh- It’s-It’s you!” 

Evan’s voice faded into an awkward chuckle, but Jared held an unimpressed glare. Evan /just/ realized who he was, /just/ recognized someone who he snapped at over a dead kid. 

“Yeah. Hi.” Jared replied after a moment, bagging Evan’s items without dragging the conversation any further. But of course, this was Evan Hansen, so he wasn’t going to just leave. 

“It’s funny. I-I come here so much and I didn’t even know you worked he-“

”Hillarious.” Jared cut in. 

“It’s kind of weird that you’re the one who works here. We haven’t talked in so long and-“

”I really don’t want to talk to you.” The comment was blunt. Jared wasn’t lying, he didn’t want to make this a thing. Not in that way thing. But a thing. He didn’t want to connect with Evan after this long, after Evan barely apologized to him and even when he did it was as a last resort. A ‘nobody forgives  me so I’m coming to you.’ Thing. “Why are you talking to me anyway?” Jared asked. 

“Well. I-I just- Um. You- We-“ 

Jared sighed at the mess of stutters, “You know what? Don’t.” He huffed, gesturing down to Evan’s items. “Just go.” He gave a forced smile, before leaning back in the chair he was able to sit at. 

“I- Sorry.” Evan mumbled, before grabbing a piece of paper from a small booklet that was used to test some pen made out of water bottles, set out for kids to scribble on while their parents buy them things for their elementary school science projects, at least the pens weren’t ten dollars, probably the lowest price thing in the building. A dollar a piece. 

Jared’s eyes traveled to Evan’s hands, a few scribbled noises being given before the paper was offered to Jared, who glanced down and then back up at Evan, an eyebrow raised. “It’s my phone number...? I-I know we used to talk through um. Skype and stuff but I actually... Got. A phone number so. Y-You can call me and stuff.” He gave a smile, before he backed away, placing the paper on the counter, “Text me when you can... Um. Bye, Jared.” Before he walked off, not waiting for the response Jared wasn’t going to give. 

Jared stared at the paper, a smile that he didn’t want to appear forming. 

Maybe they could go back to how they used to be. Friends. Best friends. 

Jared could hope, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I hope you liked it! I’ll try to get another one out as soon as I can. This is my first fanfiction and my writings really bad but y’know it’s an attempt so-  
> Yeah!


End file.
